


Stuck in Beacon Hills

by Andrea_Labonair, Hayles Marshall (Andrea_Labonair)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, War, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_Labonair/pseuds/Andrea_Labonair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_Labonair/pseuds/Hayles%20Marshall
Summary: Phoebe and Shelley find themselves in a town that they didn't think would actually exist. Among other things.
Relationships: Phoebe Tonkin/Shelley Hennig, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something new I'm still working on because I have been working two jobs now. 
> 
> Whenever I have the time to, I will add another chapter to this. Until then, please enjoy what I have for now. :)

New York has never been so lively than it was recently in spite of what was happening in the world. A woman that had moved here for the summer, was now here far longer than she had planned on being. But it has done her some good to be here; helping spread the word about some horrific instances that have occurred through social media like Twitter and Instagram.

That was just weeks ago. Now, she was sort of alone in her apartment she had gotten here, scrolling through channels on the tv as she searched for anything to watch. Sure to her sister she may watch far too much television, but she didn't care. She enjoyed watching movies or old shows. 

As she was reaching into a bowl of popcorn she had made, another person joined her on the sofa, grabbing a blanket from the couch itself and partly covering themselves with it. The scent of cinnamon shampoo filled the air between them.

"Is there anything good on?", they asked, turning their head towards her for a moment. 

"Not really.", She told them before handing them the TV remote and getting up to go make more popcorn. While she waited for it to be done, she looked out the window of her apartment for a bit and then looked over at Shelley who was searching through the channels like she had been doing for the past hour. 

"Hey! The Saints are on!", Shelley exclaimed in excitement over the New Orleans football team she loved to watch and was a fan of since she was a baby practically.

Phoebe walked back over and sat on the sofa, staring at the TV and watching the game with her. She didn't mind sports because of being a Lakers fan herself and a Mets fan. Football she's only seen a handful of times, those usually being when she would spend time with Britt and Shelley. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

During half-time, she got up and went back into the kitchen to get a drink. As she was turning back around and walking back towards the living room, the power went out. Unable to see where she was going due to the sudden power outage, she tripped over something in the dark and fell down onto the floor of her apartment. 

She lay there for a few minutes, trying to think of what she might have tripped over, and then started to get back up.

"Why did the power go out? The weather isn't terrible right now.", Shelley said as she walked over to Phoebe with a flashlight that shined on the Australian woman who had fallen onto the floor. She helped her up and then waited. 

"It's probably down because of some drunk who ran into the post and knocked it over.", Phoebe said, turning in the beam from the flashlight as she looked at the floor to see what she had tripped over. But like a lot of the time, she saw nothing. 

"Well I'm going to go find where you stash your candles.", Shelley said as she turned to the hallway and started walking down it.

Phoebe followed her and went into her bedroom, using the light from the flashlight to find her spare flashlight she had. She left the room and found Shelley in the guest room, grabbing candles that she could gather up into her arms. Shining both beams from the flashlight, the two of them set to work on getting changed and then they decided they'd go see why the power was out. 

Leaving the apartment, they walked next to each other as they headed down the hallway and then descended the stairs before they finally got outside. 

"Do you know where the power box is?", Shelley asked as she looked at Phoebe. 

Phoebe pulled her trench coat tighter around herself and said, "Yeah, it's around the back."

She started walking towards the back of the building, hearing the only noise of their boots as they thudded softly on the sidewalk. Once they got to the back of the building, she walked to the power box and opened it before turning to Shelley. 

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do now? I know nothing about fixing electrical issues and I don't suppose you do.", she said, arching a brow at the other woman. 

"I know a little bit. My brother had been into this and I was always in his room with him watching him as he messed with this kind of stuff.", Shelley said, moving forward to look at the different buttons in the metal box. 

Phoebe stepped back to give her room and decided to look around, using the spare flashlight to suvery the back of the building in case there was a fallen tree or something that may have caused the power to go out. 

"Hey, I can use some light over here. Yeah I got a flashlight of my own, but it would be more helpful on your end.", Shelley said. 

"Sorry. I was trying to see what could have done this.", Phoebe replied as she pointed the beam of light back onto Shelley who was looking at all of the buttons. 

"It's fine Phoebs and that's good, but we don't have all night to stand out here.", Shelley remarked. She then swore under her breath in frustration as the one button she had flicked back on that said POWER didn't work. 

Phoebe checked her phone real quick and then blinked, wrapping her arm around herself to keep herself warm as best as she could after she put it back into her jeans pocket. It wasn't exactly summer out right now for this time of the year. 

"W-why don't we just go back inside and call the Electrical Company? It's a bit cold out here Shell.", she said, her voice beginning to shake as the wind picked up, making her chilly. 

Shelley looked at her and walked over saying as she wrapped an arm around Phoebe's shoulders, "Okay. We'll go back in. We can just sit in the dark with the candles and eat the rest of the popcorn I guess until the Electricity Company shows up." 

Phoebe smiled and then turned and started to walk away, Shelley walking with her, but she suddenly stopped and her body froze as she saw some guy standing in the middle of the road staring at them. 

Shelley noticed him as well and she said, grabbing a hold of her friend's hand, "Come on, let's just get inside. He's probably just out for a night walk or something." 

"I hope that's all it is.", Phoebe said finally, letting Shelley take the lead then. She clutched Shelley's hand a bit tightly as they got closer to the strange guy before they finally made it back into the building where her apartment was. 

Shelley didn't let go of Phoebe's hand as they closed the building door behind them and then went back up to the woman's apartment. She was scared as well but she was more worried about the Aussie woman than herself. She knew the woman didn't do all that great at times in the dark, especially when there wasn't a large group. 

Once they were in the apartment, she lead the other woman over to the sofa and they both sat down on it. Wrapping her arms around Phoebe's shoulders, she sort of held her in a comforting embrace as they sat there with only the candlelight to see one another or anything else in the living room. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Peter hadn't heard from his daughter in a long time, even though he hadn't been there from the start but he had tried to be there for Malia when the Ghost Riders showed up and ever since then. As he was out walking around in Beacon Hills, he finally seen her. But she wasn't alone. 

He wondered, as he watched her, who that other girl was with her and what had happened between her and Scott. As he was about to say something though, the other girl took notice of him which was strange to him because Malia should have noticed him first by his scent, but as he had observed his daughter, she hadn't noticed him until the other girl did.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Once Phoebe was calm again, Shelley got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to find a bottle of white wine or a red wine. She found both and a few others that she grabbed and took back into the living room with her, setting them on the coffee table. 

She sat next to Phoebe and asked, "Are you better now?" 

Phoebe looked at her and blinked and then spoke, "Yeah, thank you Shell." 

Shelley smiled and hugged her, giving her a quick kiss on her cheek before she let go and poured them both shot glasses of the red wine knowing it was what Phoebe preferred and liked. 

Just as she was handing Phoebe the glass of wine, there was a knock at the door. She stood up from the couch and walked over to it, grabbing the flashlight off the kitchen counter and holding it like a weapon. It may not be the best, but it was all they had to defend themselves.

Unlocking the door, she opened it and then said, "Ian, why are you here?" 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Peter had no idea who this Ian man was but he smiled a little and decided to play the part anyway. That is until he could get his daughter, or someone he thought was his daughter, alone and find out who that girl was with her and what she was doing in Beacon Hills. 

"I decided to come check up on you.", he said as he watched her put the flashlight down and step to the side, letting him in. He entered and his eyes fell on the other girl who was seated on the couch in a blanket. 

"I've been okay. She's a little shaken because we just seen some weird guy standing outside in the dark, but we're okay.", the girl said as she looked at him and then her eyes went to the other girl. He noticed the look in her eyes as they gazed at the girl and was a little surprised by it.

"You love her. Love can get you killed or heartbroken. It would be best to not care.", he said in a soft voice to her. 

"She's my best friend so I'm gonna care about her and what are you doing in New York?", the girl said to him.

"Sorry to disappoint you sweetheart, but love is something you shouldn't worry about. You're in Beacon Hills. Your home.", Peter said to her, no trace of lying in his voice. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Shelley looked at Phoebe on the couch who hadn't drank the whine she poured her and then turned back to the man she had thought was Ian. Well he was. Or was he really actually Peter? She was confused and was grateful when her best friend spoke up while getting off the couch. 

"Wait, so Beacon Hills is really where we're at?", Phoebe asked as she stared at Peter, her eyebrows both risen in shock.

"Yes. But what's your name?", Peter said to her in response. 

Phoebe glanced at Shelley and looked back at Peter after deciding to just use the name of the character she had been in The Secret Circle. Staring at him, she spoke, her Australian accent slightly being heard by him as she did, "Faye."

"Welcome to Beacon Hills Faye.", Peter said, his voice indifferent then and sinister sounding as he stared at her. 

Shelley spoke again, speaking to Peter, "I'm not your daughter. My name isn't Malia. But I might as well just ask about what has been happening here."

Peter turned back to her and said, "Scott's been getting more members in the pack, other werewolves and other creatures and yes you are Malia." 

"Okay and no I'm not. My name is-", Shelley began to say when Phoebe spoke.

"Diana. Her name is Diana. I've known her my whole life and it's always been Diana.", Phoebe said, glancing at Shelley with a tiny smile on her face before she looked back at Peter. 

"You look like my daughter Malia. How is that possible though? Did you get caught by someone and they somehow cloned you?", Peter asked, looking at Shelley. 

Phoebe rolled her eyes and said, pretending to seem bitchy while she had sarcasm in her voice, "Yes because that's what happened. She's not your daughter, alright?"

Shelley looked at Phoebe and fake glared at her before looking back at Peter and said calmer, "I'm sorry for her rudeness. It's been a very long day for the both of us. But I'm not your daughter Malia. I don't know what happened to her and I'm sorry she's not been around lately. Maybe Faye and I can help you find her."

Peter looked at Phoebe who rolled her eyes and sighed before saying, acting like she didn't care, "Yeah, we'll help you find your daughter or whatever."

He looked back at Shelley and said, "I'll call Scott and he and the pack can meet up with you two. I've got things to go deal with."

Shelley smiled at him politely before turning to Phoebe who sighed again and sat back down on the couch, grabbing the bottle of red wine and drinking some of it. 

"If you wanted the bottle, why did I grab us glasses?", Shelley said to her, arching an eyebrow at the other woman.

Phoebe set the bottle down after pouring more wine into her glass and answered Shelley, smirking up at her while she sat on the couch, "I had already drank the glass you had given me."


	2. We're..... We're together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and the remaining members of his pack come to Phoebe's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this. :)

After Peter had called Scott, he walked around the apartment, looking at things with very mild interest. 

"What are the both of you then if you're not like me? I'm not picking up on anything of the supernatural, but whatever you are could be dormant in your bodies without you knowing.", He said, addressing the two women who called themselves Diana and Faye. It still somewhat intrigued him as to how exactly Diana looked like his daughter. 

"We used to be witches, but then our powers were stripped from us by the elders when we had bound ourselves with our other circle members. They also got theirs taken. Witch hunters still tracked us down, so we had to learn other ways of defending ourselves from them to avoid being killed like the others.",Phoebe explained, a bit of sorrow filling her tone of voice. 

Peter turned his head towards her, listening to the beating rhythm of her heart. It was steady.

Shelley stood by the kitchen counter with her arms folded across her chest, staring at Phoebe while she spoke. She looked down and tears formed in her eyes. 

Phoebe blinked and glanced over at her, rising up from the couch and walking across the living room floor until she stood in front of her longtime friend. She knew that the tears were all an act, but it still seemed to work because on the corner of her eye she noticed that Peter's attitude softened when he also looked at Shelley. 

"I'm sorry....it's just been so very long and we've gone through so much...I still remember being unable to do anything while I watched Cassie, my own sister, be killed.", Shelley said, looking up at Phoebe. 

Phoebe swallowed and then pulled her into an embrace, gently hugging and holding Shelley as she cried in her arms.

When she was done, Shelley pulled back and smiled a tiny bit at Phoebe saying, "Thank you Faye. I know you're not someone who shows affection like that, but I still appreciate it."

Phoebe smiled back some and said, "Yeah... well....we've only got each other now so I might as well just try to be more.... compassionate or whatever."

Peter spoke up then, "They're here."

Shelley and Phoebe both turned their heads to the door of her apartment, waiting for the other people to show up. 

Minutes went by and then the door was opened and a group of four people entered, all of whom were surprised to see Shelley.

"Malia?! You're here!",said a dark haired guy named Stiles who was holding hands with the red haired girl next to him. 

The other guy, Scott, just stared at her, happiness showing in his eyes. 

The girl, Lydia, walked inside and over to Shelley, hugging her before moving away and looking at Phoebe with skeptical eyes.

Phoebe rolled her eyes again and said, "I'm not gonna hurt her. I never have in fact."

"Well, you did almost kill me with that hurricane.",Shelley pointed out, glancing at her with a small grin. 

Scott suddenly looked mad and he walked into the apartment, his eyes turning red as he stared at Phoebe and then roared at her before speaking with his fangs showing, "You nearly killed my girlfriend? You should be lucky I don't kill people." 

Phoebe looked back at him and narrowed her eyes saying harshly, "She's not your damn girlfriend. She's not even Malia, whoever the hell that is. And she didn't die, otherwise we wouldn't be here." 

He looked confused and his facial appearance returned to normal as he said, "What? How can she not be Malia?" 

Shelley reached out and touched Phoebe's arm,making the woman turn to her before sighing and calming down, and then looked at Scott.

"I have no idea where Malia is at, but what Faye is telling you in her own way is that I'm not Malia. I'm Diana.", she told him calmly. 

"How is this possible? Did the Dread Doctors experiment on Malia when they had her and copied her?", Stiles asked all of them before looking back at Shelley, "because this isn't making any sense!"

"No really? I thought it certainly did.", Phoebe said, sarcasm in her voice.

Stiles looked at her then and said, "Hey all I have is sarcasm, so use something else."

Phoebe turned to him then and took a few steps closer thus making him back up until his spine was touching the wall. She glared down at him and said sourly, "I've had it with people who think they're the only ones that can do something. Nobody can only do one thing. I had become a hybrid in Louisiana. I may not be it now, but don't think I won't find other ways of hurting you if you piss me off again."

"Faye, please. Let's try to figure out a way to help them without hurting them.",Shelley said. 

Phoebe sighed and turned back around, stalking into the kitchen to grab a water bottle from the fridge. Her anger subsided but that's only because it had been just her acting. Still, they certainly wouldn't know. 

Shelley looked back at Scott, Lydia, Stiles, and Peter. 

"What is a hybrid?",Scott asked then, looking into the kitchen at Phoebe.

Phoebe stood by the sink silently before she spoke, "Hybrid's are people whom are half werewolf and half vampire."

"So, then how did the two of you find each other again?", Lydia asked, looking at Shelley then.

Shelley sighed and blinked before talking.

"I had been in another country hiding from witch hunters, but got captured one evening when I was out for a late night walk. I tried getting them to be reasonable, but they refused. Faye heard of them being in the city and she had followed some of the others that had joined,finding me in one of their rooms.", she said, looking at them all and then at Phoebe. 

Scott, Peter, Lydia, and Stiles turned to her. 

"We got out using an old tunnel system and then fled the city and the country. We kept moving around until we finally arrived here.", Phoebe finished, taking another drink of her water once she was done. 

Shelley walked into the kitchen and over to her, feeling comforted that her friend was there. She kissed her cheek again and then just stayed by her side. 

"So....then is that why you two are so close?", Stiles asked.

Phoebe let out a small laugh and wrapped an arm around Shelley's waist and pulling her closer, turning her head so that her face was hidden by the other woman's hair as she continued to laugh softly unable to control herself.

Shelley bit her lower lip to keep herself from laughing as well and spoke to Stiles, "We're... we're together."


End file.
